A Strange Cinderella Story
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: just read plz


**A Strange Cinderella Story**

**By: Princess_Akitomi**

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARTERS i just use them

**`ONE-SHOT`**

Summary: ... just read it plz

Princess_Akitomi: Hi pl its been awhile since i wrote... GOMEN

Sess: hn

P_A: FFFLLLUUUFFFYYY! You're back!

Akitomi: Yeah nii-chan's back

Sess: Silence onnas

P_A/Akitomi: Make us

Sess: *Disappears and reappears behind them then he knocked them out and tied them back to back making sure that they couldn't cut out themselves and then put duck tape on their mouths*

Zane: Uhh, what are you doing to them

Sess: Making them be quiet

Kags: What r u 3 fight over no *ripping off duck tape from Maria

P_A: OUCH! He told Akitomi and I, to shut up only because we were happy to see him

Kags: ... ok than *Reapplies duck tape on Maria

Zane: ... You guys are retarded sometimes

In the Kingdom of the West, the Lord was holding a ball for his eldest son to pick a mate so he sent all the fair maidens a letter inviting them to come to the House of the Moon. When the time came all the fair maidens came from all over the lands even the lords of the other lands sent their daugthers hoping that the eldest will pick them. But the eldest wasn't truely picking he was letting his little sister and baby brother help for he cared for them deeply and wont pick one that they don't like and wont like them.

**The ****Higurashi Manor**

"KAGOME, WERE ARE YOU!"

"Yes, step-mother"

"If you finish your chores early you may come with me and your more beautiful sisters Kikyou and Kagura to the Western Ball."

"Yes, step-mother thank you" stated Kagome

When Kagome was half-way finished with her chores her step-sisters made her help them get into their dresses and get their make-up and hair done. Kikyou, was wearing a baby puke green dress that stopped right at her upper thigh, with light green eyeshadow, a dark pink blush and green apple flavored lip gloss. Kagura, was wearing a bright mustard-yellow dress that hardly covered her ass, with yellow eyeshadow, a goldish blush and lemon flavored lip gloss. After she was done she started to finish her chores but when she only had two left her step-mother told her to help her get her dress and everything on.

Her step-mother Sunao, was wearing a tight forming neon orange dress that ended just above her knees, with orange eyeshadow, a reddish-orange blush and orange flavored lip gloss. Unfortunaly, for Kagome the stage coach came after she helped her step-mother get ready so they left her behind.

Kagome, was so sad that she ran to her favorite clearing in the forest that was her back yard. What, Kagome didn't realize was that it was the eldest son Sesshoumaru's little sisters favorite clearing as well. So when Kagome got there she fell in the middle of the clearing and started to cry her eyes out. As the sister skipped in the clearing with Sesshoumaru chasing her but he was a few miles off so it was okay for a minute she noticed a girl with dark black hair with blue highlights, soft blue eyes, red lips, a petite form was crying in the middle of the clearing. So Akitomi slowly walked towards Kagome and she knealed by her.

"Why, are you crying pretty lady?" she asked

"My step-mother and two evil step-sisters, made me get them ready so that I wasn't able to go to the Western Ball... who are you and why are you in the forest?"

"My name is Akitomi, and I love the forest. Maybe, I can help you with getting you a dress."

"How, can you help me?"  
>"My big brother is the Prince Sesshoumaru, and I have magic that could change your clothes and everything."<p>

"You, would really help me"  
>"YEP, I like you your nice, just stay still and i'll get it all ready and then after I do this i'll send you to my home"<p>

With that Kagome noticed Akitomi's brother walked into the clearing.

"Akitomi, who is this"

"NII-CHAN, this is my new friend Kagome she was suppost to come to your ball but her Step-mother and Step-sisters treat her like a slave. So they promised her that if she finished her chores early she could go but they made her help them and when she was finish getting them ready one of the stage coachs were there so they left her."

"Hn"

When Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome he noticed that some of his sister's magic was on her sliver dress that looked like it reached to her ankles with a small train, she had sliver eyeshadow, a light pink blush, and a peach flavored lip gloss.

"Come Akitomi, we'll take your friend to the ball"

"YYYEEEAAA! Your going to love it Kags" giggled Akitomi and Kagome giggled with her

**The House of The Moon**

"***grrr* **Where is he"

"Who, are you looking for Father"

"FUFFY!"  
>"Sesshoumaru, there you are where have you been"<p>

"PAPA, HI sorry papa it was my fault I asked Fluffy to play with me and I ran into the forest so he had to come get me."

"Okay then Aki, I forgive you and your brother this time now come its time to start the ball"

**In the ballroom**

"What, are you doing here witch?" snarled Kagura

"A friend helped me and gave me this dress" smiled Kagome

"Some friend that dress is the ugliest dress that I ever seen" sneered Kikyou

Just then someone ran into Kikyou and Kagura, when they looked down they seen a cute little girl who was wearing a black dress with white and red roses all over the dress sitting on the ground and shacking her head.

"Watch, where your going you little witch" hissed Kikyou

"Yes, little twit watch it you almost ruined our beautiful dresses" growled Kagura

"***Gasp* **Aki, are you alright did you get hurt" stated Kagome while she kneeled down to check Akitomi over.

"Me okay, I seen big brother and I was running to him so that he could hold me and so that I felt tall, hehe." giggled Akitomi

"Akki, whres fuffy" whispered a little boy with cute little dog ears

"Inuyasha, you're not suppose to be here but I don't know where Fluffy is"

"Aki, whos this?"  
>"This is Inuyasha he's our baby half-brother. Inu this is Kagome she is always nice"<p>

"Hi, kagume"

"hehe, call me kags little one"  
>"KAGS"<p>

What Kagura and Kikyou didn't realize was that Sesshoumaru was behind them and heard what the said to his little sister. So planning to scare them he addressed his sister.

"Akitomi, are you alright"

"FLUFFY, I'm not hurt but these two ugly ladies were mean to me when I ran into them but Kagome was really nice and looked for any boo-boos!"

"FFUUFFFFYY!" screamed Inuyasha while he was in Kagome's arms

"Hn, I see" When Sesshoumaru look at Kagura and Kikyou he gave them a look of disgust while they were giving him a look of lust when he seen what they were wearing but before he could say anything Kagome's Step-mother came up

"What are you doing here Kagome, I thought I told you that since you didn't finish your chores you weren't aloud to come... Oh, Prince Sesshoumaru its good to finally meet you I hope you know who you want as your mate" purred Sunao

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just gave her a look of disgust and a cold glare. But that didn't stop his sister, who didn't know when to stay quiet somethimes, was being held by him.

"Your dress, is worse than those two and how dare you be mean to my friend she is the nicest person I have ever met!"

When Lord Toga, heard Akitomi's yell he went to investagate and when he got there he seen Sesshoumaru glaring at three females who were wearing was looked like slut dresses while holding Akitomi who was still yelling at them and another more beautiful female who was giggling at the sight, while holding his youngest son who was about to fall asleep in her arms.

"What, is going on here?"  
>"PAPA, these three ladies are being mean to me and my new friend Kagome there and then being flirty with fluffy and I don't like them but Kagome she nice, fun, and she actually tried to help me when I ran into the ones in the ugly green and ugly yellow dress and helped me get up when I fell."<p>

"PAPA"

"Hn, I see well come son its time for you to decide who's going to be your mate"

"Yes, father"  
>"*giggle*" giggled Inuyasha while he was transfered to Toga's arms<p>

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, thank you its time for my son Sesshoumaru to pick who he wants as his mate so please come in a single file line and tell him why he should pick you"

"I hope its Kagome"  
>"Akitomi"<br>"What"

"Why?

"Because, Fluffy likes her and I think she likes him"  
>With that all the females did as they were told and told him why they thought they would be the perfect mate for him, when it was Kikyou's turn she was smirking.<p>

"Tell me why, I should pick you?"  
>"You should pick me because I can show you a good time in bed and we'll be the perfect couple."<p>

"Hn, next"  
>'You will be mine, Sesshoumaru I'll make sure of it'<p>

Then about five more females, it was Kagura's turn

"Tell me why, I should pick you?"  
>"You should pick me because our children will be beautiful and i'm perfect for you."<p>

"Hn, next"

After Kagura, it was Kikyou and Kagura's mother

"Tell me why, I should pick you?"

"You, should pick me because with us ruling these lands we will unstoppable"

"Hn, next"

Now it was only a few left when the last one came up it was Kagome.

"Tell me why, I should pick you?"  
>"... You should pick me because, I could help you with the lands by trying to figure a good medium for when there's a misunderstanding in the villages, I will always be loyal to you no matter what, and i'll protect our pups and your little sister and Baby brother with all of my heart and strength."<p>

"Hn, thank you"

With that Sesshoumaru started to think when he felt two people crawl into his lap he seen his sister Akitomi and his baby brother Inuyasha who was sucking on his thumb.

"Who, do you think I should pick Shisuto and Shittai?" asked Sesshoumaru while he pulled Inuyasha's thumb out of his mouth

"Kagome is my choice, Fluffy" stated Akitomi happly

"Fuffy, Kags Kags Kags." laughed inuyasha  
>"So, you both want Kagome"<p>

"You want her too big brother, I seen the look you gave her when she was holding Inu and when she said that she would protect us with her everything along with any pups you two get."

"Hn"

When Sesshoumaru thought more of it he could a see her pupped in his minds eye.

***We want her, we should make her ours***

'Why, should we she could say no'

***Did you not see the look in her eyes she wants us for us not for our lands, our power, or our title. She loves us, I hope***

'Hn if thats true then what does that mean for us and she was telling the truth about protecting our pups and Shisuto and Shittai from harm'

***See, she'll do anything to make you happy and she's firece in protecting the young ones and that means we'll have her forever for she will never lie to us, betray us, or cheat on us. Plus, you need to keep an eye on that Kikyou girl she's planning something. I want Kagome, we may not love her yet but in time we can learn to love her now go and get her***

'Fine, she shall be ours'

***YES, WE WILL GET OUR MATE FINALLY***

With that Sesshoumaru picked up his siblings while standing up and everyone got quiet for he took them to their father gave them to him and started to walk towards Kagome. When he got there Kagome's Step-mother and Step-Sisters look at him hungry and waited for him to pick one of them.

"My chosen for my mate is... Kagome" stated Sesshoumaru

"Wha... me but why" asked a startled Kagome

"Because, you were the only one who promised to never cheat on me, and to protect my siblings and our pups with everything you have."

"I'm honored to become your mate, Sesshoumaru"  
>"But, why would you want a mate who is our slave" growled Sunao<p>

"Because, she doesn't look like a slut (pointed at Kagura), a Gold-digger (pointed at Sunao), and a Jealous little twit who plans on killing her sister to get what she wants (pointed at Kikyou)." smirked Sesshoumaru when their faces pladed

"As Sesshoumaru's mate, I banish all three of you from this house and these lands" 

**Five years later**

"MAMA PAPA, Save us from Anuty Akitomi and Uncly Inuyasha!" screamed a five year old boy who looked like Sesshoumaru to the last marking on his forehead but he had his mother's personality and big heart.

"Awww, thats no fair how come when we do that you two wont protect us" pouted Inuyasha when seeing Sesshoumaru pick up the pup

"Because, Daichi is smaller then us and their his parents." Stated Akitomi while laughing at Inuyasha and jumping on Sesshoumaru's shoulder

"So"

"Shittai, will it make you feel better if we did that?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Hn"

**~FIN~**

P_A: YYYEEEAAA, all done

Inu: Why, am I a kid in this

P_A: Because, it was awsome

Inu: So

Sess: Half-breed, Shut up

Inu: Make me, Bastard

P_A: Both of u shut up

Sess/Inu: Yes, Lady Maria

P_A: Good


End file.
